Nocturnal
by Procurator Fox
Summary: Shade and Knuckles, Echidnas of the respective Nocturnal and Knuckles clans, realize the similarities in between them and Share an evening together. One-Shot. Knuckles*Shade


I am glad to announce that this is the first Knuckles*Shade("*" is the true sign of multiplication!) fic on ! I looked for one of these, and finding none, decided to write this. Hopefully, this will make up for any *gasp* R-rated stories yet to come.

**Nocturnal**

Written By Darkfur Tails

Shade of the Nocturne Echidna clan, watched silently as the stars passed by through the window of the Cyclone, the spaceship Tails had built. Everyone was asleep, or seemed to be, because the darkness of space gave them valuable time to rest between planetary adventures in the shadow cage. Shade sighed. It was reflexes from her clan that made her stay awake at times like this, to prevent surprise attacks and keep watch for enemies. She knew the Zoah had been known to attack spaceships at times like this, and they were approaching that sector. She kept a close watch through the blackness of space, silently guarding the ship from trouble.

"Hmph…"

This was her duty, and as one of the Nocturne, to do more than expected, so that she may convince the others that she truly was on their side and win their trust. She felt strange, however, that there were no other Echidnas around to fight with her. There was just one, and even he was not of her clan.

Even as she glanced around, these thoughts in her head, she noticed that Knuckles wasn't among those who were sleeping.

Curious, Shade glanced around, and was surprised that he was not in that room. Where was he? As part of her watch, she had to make sure that the others were safe, so she set out into the other rooms, trying to find him.

In the last room that she checked, she found him. He was standing by one of the side windows, staring out at the Nocturne colony, which was floating by. Slowly, Shade walked up to Knuckles, and both crossed their arms in silent thought.

"What are you doing up so late, Knuckles?" asked Shade, hoping he had a good reason not to be resting in the perfect situation.

Knuckles continued to stare at Nocturne for a few seconds before replying,

"I am the guardian of the Master Emerald, and it disturbs me that I've failed my mission to protect it." Knuckles looked down at his feet, still deep in thought.

"I just can't sleep. I've failed, and I can't rest until I can recover the treasure of my extinct race." Knuckles looked at Shade. "Besides, I always sleep with one eye open during the night so I can't be ambushed."

Shade nodded in understanding. "Me too. It's part of the Nocturne training process."

Both of the echidnas were silent for a while, admiring the view of the Nocturne colony.

"You don't understand what it's like. My whole entire race of echidnas was destroyed, leaving me the task of protecting the emerald. By failing, the purpose of my entire race is completely wasted and ruined."

Shade, feeling sorry for Knuckles, put a hand on his shoulder, consoling him.

"Never think that. You were never the last of your kind."

Knuckles looked up into Shade's eyes, and studied their infinite depths.

"Besides, we will not fail. Ix cannot keep us from returning the Master Emerald to its rightful place, in the hands of the echidnas."

Shade stared back into the eyes of the muscular Echidna in front of her, and the look in his eyes startled her. They were those not unlike those of the nocturne. They belonged to someone completely different, but yet, they were entirely the same. Knuckles may not have a leech blade or any of the nocturne technology, but yet, he had more in common with her than she had ever realized.

"I am aware that we may yet achieve victory, Shade," Knuckles replied. "But it does nothing to solve my unease."

"Then maybe there is something that will."

Shade knew that she shouldn't do it, but yet it disturbed her that one of her own teammates felt this way. If this was the only way to make things better, it was her duty to do whatever she could. Shade placed her arms on the shoulders of the Echidna in front of her, and slowly, she engaged him in a kiss. Surprised, he looked unsure for a moment, and then wore an expression of pure shock. Shade closed her eyes as the echidna kissed back, giving in to her. Moments later, it was over. Shade pulled back, and once again, their eyes locked.

"Always remember, you were never the last echidna. Now that I've learned of Ix's motives, I am here to stay. I won't leave your side."

Knuckles watched, still shocked, as Shade looked away, and passed through the doors leading to where the others were. She soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming in her subconscious mind of a better world.

Knuckles remained where he was, pondering what had happened. Before he too returned to rest with the others, he glanced at Nocturne colony one last time.

"Thank you…"


End file.
